moshimo
by lechiblossom
Summary: mencintai bukan harus memiliki namun cinta yang tulus adalah cinta yang menerima dan melepaskan dia untuk seseorang yang dia cintai tanpa harus memiliki dengan tulus


**Moshimo  
**

disclamer: masahi kishimoto  
a story by: lechi blossom  
rated: T

Warning: typo, ooc, sad ending,longshoot

Fanfict ini jauh dari kata sempurna  
Dont' like Dont' read

 _Aku pertama kali bertemu dia di sebuah akhir desember yang yang panas  
dia muncul dengan seribu satu raut wajah yang tidak bisa ku jelaskan _

Hari ini adalah hari dimana aku memulai hidup baru dengan senyum merekah ku menapaki jalan yang tidak terlalu ramai ini , pagi ini banyak sekali yang kulihat di kota pertama kali ku tinggali ini  
sejak pindah dari oto aku harus memulainya dari awal , memulai semuanya dai 0  
" yoshh walaupun cuaca panas aku harus tetap semangat"  
ku menyemangati diriku sendiri agar lebih semangat menjalani kehidupan ku  
tak terasa KHS telah terlihat beberapa meter di hadapan ku , aku pun langsung berlari karena samar-samar ku dengar suara bel masuk dan aku tidak mau berakhir di permalukan karena baru masuk saja masa sudah kena hukuman

"baiklah uzumaki-san perkenalkan dirimu"  
aku mengangguk sekilas ke sensei cantiku ini dan memberikan senyuman manis ku keseluruh kelas  
" aku uzumaki naruto , aku pindahan dari OHS dan baru di konoha ini mohon bantuan nya yah datebayo" kulihat seluruh kelas tampak takjub padaku entah karena penampilan ku atau apa  
" iya iya dia keren juga"  
"wah iya senyumnya bikin aku berdebar"  
seluruh kelas rusuh seketika membuatku bingung apa yang mereka bisikkan? Tapi entah kenapa iris blue sappire -ku melihat wanita bermahkota soft pink tampak tertawa dan bercanda dengan ke dua temannya mengabaikan ku yang jelas-jelas terpana melihatnya  
" baiklah anak-anak tolong diam, nah sekarang kau boleh duduk di... samping haruno-san" haruno siapa itu?  
" baiklah haruno-san angkat tangan mu" kulihat tangan mulus milik gadis itu terangkat ke atas  
dan tanpa menunggu lama aku langsung menghampiri dan mendudukkan bokong ku di tempat duduk di samping gadis yang di ketahui bernama haruno  
" hai, siapa namamu..?" ku beranikan diri memulai percakapan awal, manik korofil-nya bertemu dengan blue sappire milikku  
" aku haruno sakura , salam kenal" dia menyunggingkan senyum manis-nya membuat semburat tipis menodai pipi tan-ku  
" ehh apa kamu sakit"  
"aku, tidak ko aku baik-baik saja" kusunggingkan senyum khas ku kepadanya membuat dia mengangguk dan memasangkan heandset di kedua telinga-nya  
'dia cantik, sangat cantik bagiku kau seperti senja di musim sakura'

 _Tatapannya jutek tapi menenangkan jika di pandang, dia cantik dan mempesona seperti senja  
dia unik, dia misterius dan dia punya segala hal yang kusuka  
aku suka caranya tersenyum, aku suka caranya berjalan , aku suka caranya bermanja-manja  
aku suka dia _

" hey naruto ayolah temani aku ke watepark konoha city"  
kulihat dia memohon padaku untuk menemaninya ke taman bermain  
aku sebenarnya malas karena minggu-minggu ini aku terlalu sibuk dan baru saja aku ingin menulis tiba-tiba gadis ini datang dan langsung masuk ke kamarku membuat aku kaget dan menutup bukuku  
" sakura-chan aku lelah bisa tidak kamu besok saja"  
" oh ayolah naru kita kan –"  
" teman! baiklah-baiklah kita ke watepark ok" kulihat iris korofil itu bersinar  
" benarkah wah arigatou naruto" kurasakan tangan mulus sakura melingkar di tubuhku, moment ini lah aku sangat menikmatinya  
" sekarang aku ingin ganti baju terlebih dahulu kamu tunggu di luar"  
" ok,jangan lama-lama yah"  
'dasar sakura-chan seperti anak kecil saja"

 _Pertama kali aku genggam tanganya, waktu terasa membeku  
rasanya tidak ingin melepaskan genggamannya_ _yang sekarang aku rindukan_

" hey naruto kamu tahu tidak? ada wahana rolescoster yang kata ino seru loh"  
" terus kamu mau mencoba-nya?"  
" tentu saja, aku kan berani"  
" hehe dasar kau ini" ku acak-acakin helaian rambut pink panjang-nya membuat sakura tampak memanyunkan bibinya membuat ku tambah gemas ingin menciumnya  
" iish naruto kan jadi berantakan" kulihat dia mendumel sendiri membuatku ingin tertawa  
"huh memang-nya kenapa week" ku julurkan lidahku kehadapan-nya membuat dia makin memanyunkan bibirnya  
" lihat kita sudah sampai" ku lihat iris korofil-nya berbinar lagi  
" wah benar, ayo jangan sampai pulang sore" kurasakan tangan mungil itu menggenggam tanganku membuat rasa aneh di dadaku membuncak 

_Dia pergi, hilang, aku tau itu pasti terjadi sejak aku bertemu dengan-nya saat itu juga aku sadar akan ada di hari dimana dia pergi membawa pesona-nya  
tapi aku ingat semua yang telah kulalui bersama gadis yang menjadi cinta pertamaku itu_

" hah tadi itu seru sekali benarkan naruto"  
" i iya sakura-chan , tapi kau hebat sekali tidak takut sama sekali sama hantu itu padahal aku sendiri kaget"  
" hahaha kau ini belum terbiasa" kulihat dia tertawa namun tawaan-nya membuat hatiku senang  
kini kami berjalan untuk keluar dari watepark yang tak ramai mengingat ini sudah pukul 16.30  
DRRTT DDRTT  
iris blue sappire-ku melihat sakura sedang merogoh kantong celana nya dan membaca yang kuyakini sebuah sms  
" eh naruto kamu tunggu disinih yah aku akan segera kembali" kulihat dia berlari menjauh dariku  
"hey kau mau kemana sakura-chan?"  
" tunggu saja"  
yah mau tidak mau aku menunggu dia di samping gerbang  
kulihat arlojiku sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore.  
akhirnya aku tunggu-tunggu datang juga dengan senyum manis nya dia menggandeng tanganku lagi dan aku hanya pasrah karena aku menikmatinya , menikmati moment-moment bersamanya  
 _sreek_ _srrek guk  
_ mendengar suara anjing aku dan sakura-chan saling menatap dan menengok kebelakang hahh ternyata anjing kecil sedang mengikuti kami berdua  
kulirik sakura-chan sepertinya tegang haha lucu sekali  
 _guk_ _guk_  
"kyyaa"  
melihat sakura-chan berlari kencang seperti itu membuat aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku  
" hahaha sakura-chan itu kan Cuma anjing kecil"  
di sela-sela tawaku aku melihat sakura-chan menengok-kan kepalanya memandangku  
"aku takut anjing kecil naruto"  
dia tidak melihat kearah depan  
"sakura-chan awass"  
 _jduugh_  
"akhh"  
"kan aku bilang awas"akupun berlari kearahnya melihat kondisinya yang jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi kaki mungil-nya  
" aduhh sakit naruto"  
"dasar ceroboh"  
" aishh, gendong"kulihat dia merentangkan tangan-nya di depanku  
"hey aku tidak mau, berat tau"  
"ihh gendong,gendong,gendong" melihat dia terus merengek dan manja membuatku mati-matian menahan senyumanku yang hampir merekah karena ulahnya  
aku pun langsung menggendongnya ala bridal-style, ku lihat pipi ranum-nya merona tipis membuat bibirku mengulas senyum manis.  
iris blue sappire-ku melihat matahari yang hendak terbenang di ufuk barat membuat kesan jingga terpancar di sinar-nya yang indah , namun sinar-nya lebih indah saat mengenai wajah oval gadis di gendonganku ini , gadis yang sempurna

 _Aku dan dia telah melalui banyak hal bersama, dan aku bahagia dia telah menjadi satu hal yang indah yang pernah kumiliki walau sementara_

Aula yang luas ini tempat saksi bisu-ku untuk menemui seseorang , yah seseorang yang spesial yang selalu menemaniku akhir-akhir ini  
" naruto"  
"sakura-chan kemarilah" ku lihat dia menghampiriku dengan raut wajah ingin-tahu nya membuat dadaku makin berdebar  
"ada apa naruto? Kenapa bertemu disinih? Kan kita seke –"  
" sakura-chan aku mencintaimu"iris korofil-nya mengecil entah kenapa ku lihat dia salting dan gelisah dilihat dari cara manik nya berputar-putar kesanah kemari  
"kenapa sakura-chan apa aku salah mencintaimu?"kuberanikan diri bertanya apa salah aku mencintai-nya aku sungguh mencintai dan ingin sekali kumemiliki dirimu  
"a –a –aku aku" melihat iris korofil-nya tertutup dan menghela nafas pelan iris korofil-nya terbuka dan menatapku , menatap seolah-olah merasa bersalah  
"aku sudah punya kekasih naruto" aku terdiam , bisu, ingin sekali aku berkata namun tertelan kembali ke dalam kerongkonganku  
" dia sasuke uchiha sekelas dengan kita, kau tidak tahu?" ke gelengkan kepalaku pelan dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan  
" dia pacarku sebelum kau ada, wakutu itu aku bertengkar dengan-nya dan sekarang kita balikan lagi waktu minggu lalu" minggu lalu? Waktu itu aku dan sakura-chan sedang berada di watepark atau jangan-jangan  
"iya waktu itu dia sms aku untuk bertemu kau tahu aku bahagia sekali saat dia berkata dia tidak bisa melupakan aku , maka dari itu aku menerimanya, kamu terlambat naruto gomen"raut wajah lesu membuatku tidak ingin melihat-nya aku ingin dia bahagia, ingin di tersenyum, walau tanpa aku  
" kalau begitu ijinkan aku –" aku berdiri dihadapanya ,ku lingkari tangan kekarku ke pinggang rampingnya perlahan-lahan ku dekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya dan  
 _cup_  
bibi tipis nan kenyal saling bersentuhan , aku tidak bisa menghentikan ini namun inilah keinginan hatiku memelukmu erat dan menciummu memberikan seluruh sensasi aneh yang melekat di dadaku tapi aku bahagia walau kamu sudah punya pasangan asal kamu bahagia aku senang sakura-chan.  
ku lepaskan pelukan-ku dan langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan sakura-chan terdiam  
hingga sampai di depan pintu aku berhenti dan berkata  
" gomen aku ancang padamu, tapi aku pastikan ini yang terakhir" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari bibir sakura-chan aku langsung pergi meninggalkan aula yang menjadi saksi bisu tragis cintaku

 _Yang aku sesalkan aku tidak sempat bilang selamat tinggal dan terimakasih karena pernah menulis cerita di dalam buku kehidupanku.  
aku berharap dimanapun dia berada sekarang , selalu ada orang yang menghapus rasa sepinya sama seperti aku yang sekarang  
dan aku ingin dia tahu bahwa aku tidak berhenti menyayangi dirinya , walaupun rasa sayang itu telah berbeda  
tapi akan tetap ada untuk gadis yang datang di akhir desember_

TBC  
penulis puisi by: jun mila cahya kunti  
story by: lechi blossom

keterangan:  
-rumah sakura dan naruto saling berdekatan istilahnya tetangga sebelah  
-watepark: taman bermain

tragis yah huu huu huu *nangisguling-guling  
gimana ffn nya apa menarik , kurang sedih atau tata cara nya masih fasih?  
gomen ne namanya juga newbie senpai yangg cantik and tampan *pelukciumatu-atu  
hehe bila berkenan tinggalkan sepatah atau beberapa kata di kolom review-nya ;)

 _ **arigatou gozaimashu**_

#lechiblossom


End file.
